


Star-Gazing

by shinlluminous



Series: Seventeen One-Shots Collection [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sleepovers, Unrequited Love, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinlluminous/pseuds/shinlluminous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan says he's lost the star of his life, but Seungcheol sees otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Gazing

What is the point of living, when you lose the reason you had been living all this while? Just to avoid death? Just to remember how bad life has screwed you up and die a miserable death? Is there even an afterlife? Does the Underworld exist? Heaven? Hell? _He thinks it exists,_ Jeonghan answered inside his head; the head he had decided to carelessly place on the floor, while his legs supported him from the edged of the bed. Jeonghan was sure he could die doing this position for so long (he remembered watching a History Channel documentary abut how people die from being crucified due to the muscle tension). _If I confess my sins will he crucify me?_ Jeonghan smiled in smitten blush that rose to his cheeks at the thought of such sweet torture.

‘Somebody better get him out of this fucking house right now or I’ll go insane,’ he could hear a demanding shriek come echoing in the corridor outside his shut room, recognizing well it belonged to Jihoon, his housemate.

‘Hey, relax, alright? We got this,’ antoher voice followed. _Fuckers,_ Jeonghan rolled his eyes, stretching out his hand behind his back, trying lazily to find the blanket he was sure was dangling from his bed somehow, if he could just stretch a little bit more-

 _Got it,_ he blinked one eye triumphantly, pulling the thick fabric that smelled musky over himself, especially his head. He heard in silence someone trying too hard twisting his door knob. He let out a stifled, one-syllable laugh. _Bitch._ His head was hurting from the force he was exerting against his fragile wooden floor. ‘It’s locked!’ a deep voice exclaimed.

‘Y’all are fucking idiots!’ Jeonghan wanted to scream and laugh, but he was too tired to. He keeps convincing himself he doesn’t get enough rest (despite sleeping for the past 20 hours straight already – he keeps telling himself he needs eternal rest; namely death).

‘Let me do this,’ he hears an impatient voice. _Oh fuck. Oh fuck no._ He hides his face in his arms, before a loud crashing noise trails, followed by footsteps and cheers bouncing in his room. _Jesus._

‘Fucking hell,’ Wonwoo lets out a burst of breath. ‘Smells like rotten pizza and sweat,’

‘No kidding,’ Jihoon agrees.

‘Fuck you!’ Jeonghan screams a muffled scream from under his comforter before he feels a surge of light attacking him like a downpour of rain. ‘NOOOOOOOO!!!!’ he shields his face from the sudden pull of his blanket from his head, but to no avail. He kicks the air using his legs, and in a split second he lands  on the floor completely, a loud thump more than enough indication that it does hurt.

‘Tsk, tsk, tsk.’ Jihoon crosses his arms and shakes his head. Jeonghan groans a long groan, before finally opening his eyes. He sees, among a background of blinding and irritating light, a face looking down at him. ‘Why does my room suddenly reek of Calvin Klein. This _stinks._ ’

‘That’s me, you ass.’ Seungcheol pulls him up without his permission, and Jeonghan thinks he sprained a muscle in his shoulders when he finds himself finally seated. When he’s done being annoyed with Seungcheol he finally takes a look at Wonwoo and Jihoon, who, to be honest couldn’t care less about Jeonghan’s wellbeing (it wasn’t like he was _dying_ ) but it was getting irritating hearing him wail for Joshua all night long.

‘What do you losers want?’ he snapped. Jihoon eyed him from top to bottom, licking his lips. Jeonghan was in an oversized t-shirt Jihoon was sure he had been wearing for two to almost three weeks straight, and a pair of boxers (probably the only thing he bothered changing). His hair, black and frizzy hangs several inches below his shoulders, and if he didn’t have the build of a man, Jihoon could imagine Wonwoo running and screaming into his room claiming ‘Sadako is here!!!!’. That’s just how terrible Jeonghan looked.

‘You need to live,’ Jihoon answered, Wonwoo already shifting small steps, Jihoon’s sleeve clipped between his fingers as he tried to stand behind the younger (not to mention smaller and shorter) boy. Jihoon noticed Wonwoo’s reflex done out of nervousness and fear, and he rolled his eyes. Jeonghan yawned carelessly.

‘I am though?’ he replied.

‘Cool. You need to wash,’ Seungcheol, a buff looking boy with thick legs and jet back hair in a hoody yanked Jeonghan’s arm. Jihoon and Wonwoo watched the ordeal, thankful for Seungcheol’s existence before they got back to business.

‘I-I’ll go get Mingyu,’ Wonwoo stuttered and scurried out of the room, and Jihoon followed.

‘Ow! Ow! Ow!’ he was definitely no match for this boy; Jeonghan was sure his arms were as thick as his skull, and before he knew it he found himself being dragged across the tile floor of their bathroom. Seungcheol locked the door and stood leaning against it, his arms crossed. ‘Let me out!’ he yelled with the energy he had left. Seungcheol’s expression didn’t twitch at all. In fact, he glared at Jeonghan hard, a look that conveyed a message well that he wasn’t about to deal with any of Jeonghan’s petty childish bullcrap.

Seungcheol only nodded at the bathtub.

‘Get out then,’ Jeonghan glared back at him with the look of a kid. ‘I’m going to make you gay,’

‘As if I was straight in the first place,’ Seungcheol muttered before he consented, Jeonghan eyeing him cautiously as he exited the bathroom. He knew Seungcheol was guarding from the outside. It was no use trying to escape; it wasn’t like he could fit through the small window above the bathtub  either. Jeonghan stood there for a few minutes, whining loudly inside the bathroom before he turned to the bathroom mirror and saw how _horrendous_ he looked. He was a _mess. Fucking hell,_ Jeonghan pulled his hair back and saw how. . .he didn’t know how to describe his face, but Jihoon was right. He needed to get out; or at least, not look like _this._ He sighed. Maybe he really should let them try to fix whatever there was that could be fixed; certainly not his heart though.

Seungcheol sighed as he heard the sound of the shower running and clashing against something, confirming that Jeonghan was really bathing. He headed back into Jeonghan’s room, finding Jihoon already on a tidying project. ‘He’s a fucking _wreck,_ ’ Jihoon snapped as he picked up the blanket that was sprawled on the floor, and shook off any traces of food or dust off twice before folding it neatly.

The older black-haired boy grumbled, finding a pizza box from a few weeks back still sitting on Jeonghan’s drawers. ‘I feel a bit sorry for him though,’ Seungcheol voiced out as he began sweeping the floor of Jeonghan’s room.

‘No kidding. Too bad Jisoo had to go commit to the church life of celibacy,’ Jihoon shrugged. ‘Or should I say Father Joshua,’ he snorted. Jeonghan had been dating a part-time singer by the name of Hong Jisoo, who used to be part of the church choir where he once attended a relative’s wedding. Sadly enough for Jeonghan, who was head over heels over the boy, Jisoo was a pretty devout Christian, at least compared to Jeonghan. He was appalled when Jisoo (who prefers to be called by the name of Joshua) told him they couldn’t see each other again because he was going to commit his life to “finding God”.

‘I prefer Daddy,’ they were alarmed by Jeonghan’s voice and they turned to find him in his towel, slipping into his room, trying not to disturb his two friends cleaning his mess for him. Jihoon wanted to press how they never shared any sexual intimacy but kept quiet.

‘Of course you do,’ Jihoon said instead and rolled his eyes. Seungcheol watched a now fresh-faced Jeonghan going through his drawers trying to find clothes to wear and slipping into a sweater and ripped pants.

‘Are you done?’ he asked.

‘Why? Are we going somewhere?’ Jeonghan questioned. Seungcheol motioned for him to follow and he consented. He led him out of the house.

‘Don’t come back for the night,’ Jihoon said as he saw them off walking through the corridor.

‘What-‘ Jeonghan turned, only to hear the clicking of the door locking. ‘Fuck,’ he cursed.

‘I’m sorry. We just had to,’ Seungcheol said, not too sincerely.

‘Well, fuck you too.’ He sighed. They travelled up several floors to Seungcheol’s place, which he shared with Mingyu and Hansol. ‘Is Wonwoo there?’ he asked.

‘Probably,’ Seungcheol shrugged. Both of them were aware of Mingyu and Wonwoo’s adorable (puke-worthy, Jihoon calls it) relationship and Jeonghan didn’t want to imagine or remember how affectionate they are with each other in public and behind closed doors. He might just cry.

Jeonghan made himself at home the moment he entered, plopping comfortably on a couch in front of their TV. ‘I’m gonna call Mingyu,’ Seungcheol informed.

‘What for?’

‘You need a haircut,’ he said. Jeonghan watched as a sleepy shirtless Mingyu came into the view when he opened the door of his bedroom, and a smitten Wonwoo hanging his head on his boyfriend’s shoulders behind him.

‘He’s here,’ Seungcheol simply said.

‘Jeonghan’s here?’ Wonwoo sounded the most excited, surprisingly for someone who lived in the same house as Jeonghan. ‘Jeonghan!’ Wonwoo slipped passed a groggy Mingyu towards Jeonghan, who didn’t share the younger’s enthusiasm. ‘You look so much better! I missed you!’

‘You saw me an hour ago,’ Jeonghan reminded him.

‘That’s what I said,’ Mingyu rubbed his eyes. ‘I’m supposed to cut his hair?’ he turned to Seungcheol.

‘But I’m hungry,’ Jeonghan said.

‘I can cook for you!’ Wonwoo offered.

‘NO!’ Seungcheol and Jeonghan said in unison. Wonwoo shrank into his seat, taking slight offense at their hyped disapproval. Mingyu rubbed the top of his boyfriend’s head, too sleepy to comfort him any further for the timebeing.

‘Do you have a spare t-shirt?’ Mingyu nudged at Seungcheol.

‘In my room,’ he answered.

‘Cool. Do me a favour and dry his hair while I wash my face, will you?’ he dragged himself to Seungcheol’s room, yawning.

‘Sure,’ Seungcheol glanced at Jeonghan, who was slipping lower and lower on the couch. He found a hairdryer in Mingyu’s personal complete collection of hairstyling instruments in his room. He slid onto the couch besides the supposed customer, getting him to sit on his side so that he could reach the boy’s hair easily. Jeonghan consented without questioning or whining. Rather, he kept changing channels, trying to find a good enough show that was worth his while.

Seungcheol is a rather gentle person, Jeonghan notices how softly his hands pick up his hair bit by bit, combing them without hurting his scalp. For someone who takes so much pride in hsi strength and scares everyone else in the clique, this was new to Jeonghan. Amidst the noise of the hairdryer, Jeonghan hears fainted murmurs from the kitchen coming from an overly-excited Wonwoo determined to help Mingyu cook ramen. He sighed. _Fuck this._

Seungcheol notices the look on Jeonghan’s face, but finds he doesn’t have anything to say to make him feel a little better, so he stays quiet instead. Being someone who usually talks, he didn’t exactly like the silence Jeonghan was putting up, but he couldn’t exactly blame Joshua for it. The heat and wind from the hairdryer lifts the scent from Jeonghan’s long hair and Seungcheol struggles a little trying to get a grip of himself.

‘You’re really nice,’ Jeonghan says as he leans his head on his bent knees, staring blankly at some gag show that was showing on the television.

‘What?’

‘I know it was you who wasn’t going to stand all this crap I was putting up ever since-‘ he paused. ‘-Joshua. . .’

‘Everyone would have done the same if it was someone else,’ Seungcheol said, assured of the clique’s having each other’s backs. Jeonghan didn’t reply.

‘It’s done!’ Wonwoo’s voice broke the silence and they saw him walking out the kitchen entrance with a small pot of steaming ramen that made Jeonghan’s stomach growl ferociously.

‘Finally,’ Jeonghan sighed.

‘Stay in your seat. I’m gonna cut your hair real fast,’ Mingyu said.

‘But I’m _starving_!!’ he protested. Mingyu ignored his pleas, until a pouting Jeonghan plopped onto a chair Mingyu had pulled out to the living space, consenting reluctantly as he glanced at a sympathetic Seungcheol. Mingyu was skilled in what he did; he was working at a nearby hair salon on top of passing his college classes excellently. ‘How short are you cutting it?’ Jeonghan asked, in absence of a mirror to gaze at himself with.

‘Shorter than it was,’ he merely replied, constantly circling Jeonghan and looking at him  from the front, fixing and cutting.

‘Am I still going to be pretty?’ he asked, not exctly satisfied with Mingyu’s response.

‘You’re still going to be pretty even if you go bald,’ Seungcheol replied, and Mingyu shot him a look.

‘Gee, that sounds exaggerating but thanks.’ He said, unaware that Seungcheol was very much serious.

‘There, done.’ Mingyu heaved a sigh. ‘I told you I was fast,’

‘Thanks. Can I eat now?’ he asked, eager as Mingyu  brushed off any leftover hair off Jeonghan.

‘Yeah, sure, whatever.’ The younger got busy trying to clear up all the hair he had cut and Wonwoo had happily came to his aid, helping him sweep the floor. ‘Thanks, baby.’ Mingyu smiled at him and once they were done, he had pulled his boyfriend into his room. ‘Well, I’m hitting the sack. Goodnight, losers.’ The couple disappeared back into Mingyu’s bedroom, leaving Jeonghan eating his ramen in silence in Seungcheol’s presence.

Seungcheol had his chin resting on his hands as he stared at Jeonghan eating hungrily. ‘You didn’t even take a look at your hair,’ he mentioned, looking at his hair, which now reached just below his shoulder. Other than that it looked pretty much the same; although better now that Jeonghan had finally washed after what seemed like eternity. Maybe looking at someone so beautiful had been a sin enough to Joshua that he had to leave.

‘Why? You said I look pretty anyway,’ Jeonghan said. A corner of Seungcheol’s lips rose and he reached out both his hands to touch Jeonghan’s hair, pulling it back . Jeonghan stopped, staring back at Seungcheol in cluelessness. ‘What’re you doing?’ he asked. There was no tingle running down his spine, but nobody ever touches his hair randomly, and that included Seungcheol. Seungcheol only smiled, taking out a black hairband he had around his wrist and tying Jeonghan’s hair low. ‘Where’d you get that hairband?’

‘Took it from your room. Just in case you needed it.’

‘Thanks,’ Jeonghan continued eating, barely touched at Seungcheol’s considerate action. ‘You can go to sleep if you want,’ he said. ‘You have class in few hours, don’t you?’ they were generally aware of each other’s schedules.

‘Got cancelled,’ he said.

‘Right,’ Jeonghan murmured, finishing the last of his food, oblivious to Seungcheol’s stare. ‘Can I sleep on the couch?’ Jeonghan asked after washing up.

‘Sleep on my bed,’ Seungcheol said, heading towards his room.

‘Bu-‘ Jeonghan scurried after him. ‘-what about you?’ he asked, watching Seungcheol take out a spare pillow and blanket from his wardrobe.

‘I’m sleeping on the couch,’ he grinned.

‘Then I won’t sleep on your bed,’ Jeonghan crossed his arms.

‘You’re pretty fussy, do you know that?’ Seungcheol said.

‘But I can’t sleep on your bed if you’re gonna sleep on the couch!’

Seungcheol stared at him. _Since when did he care?_  He scratched the back of his neck. He knew Jeonghan _did_ want to sleep on his bed. He wasn’t making that much effort to sleep on the couch. ‘What do you propose then? Sleep together on my bed?’

Jeonghan stared at him, before his gaze trailed elsewhere. ‘I don’t mind...’ his voice faded. ‘Unless you do-‘

The other let out a deep exhale of frustration. ‘Alright then,’ he put the spare blanket and pillow back where it was initially, walking towards his bed and casually slipping onto it, making himself comfortable on one side, leaving the other free for Jeonghan. ‘Well, the hell are you standing there for?’ he said, and Jeonghan rolled his eyes, sliding next to Seungcheol.

Seungcheol would be lying if he said he was pretending to act cool about it. Side-eyeing Jeonghan was enough to make him swallow nervously. Not to mention the boy smelled so sweetly of scented soap and his cheeks were heating up gradually before Seungcheol realized Jeonghan was already drifting into a deep slumber despite having hibernated for the past few weeks.  Seungcheol cleared his throat. ‘Goodnight,’ he said, gazing at the shadows of Jeonghan’s face figure, becoming even more anxious.

‘Night,’ Jeonghan sighed. It took a good three minutes for Seungcheol to convince himself to shut his eyes. Jeonghan opened his eyes and looked at him, moved by the weight of a stare before he saw Seungcheol’s closed eyes and he shrugged.

_I told you he wasn’t staring, stupid bitch._

_But he was, fuck you._

_Whatever._


End file.
